Grand Theft Auto 5: The Perfect Storm
by JennyAnn1224
Summary: Trevor and Storm thought they were going to live their happy ending together, but Martin Madrazo has other plans for them. Martin always gets his revenge one way or anther. -Hi, guys! This is a continuation of my OC love story with Trevor. My first story is called Grand theft Auto 5: Stealing Hearts so please check it out, your feedback is always appreciated, so please review!
1. Chapter 1: The Bachelorette Party

Storm's eyes fluttered open as she saw a small sliver of sun peering through the window. She smiled as she felt Trevor's hot bare flesh on hers. As she slowly rolled from the bed she was pulled back by Trevor's strong hands around her waist "where do you think you're going?" She didn't fight him as she lay back down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, spooning her. She placed her left hand in his and examined the metal bands that bound them to one another. She caressed her fingers down his to the palm of his hand, drawing invisible hearts in it. He kissed her neck in return and then rested his head in the nape of her neck. She basked in the peacefulness almost not believing how crazy the last three days of her life had been.

A FEW DAYS BEFORE TREVOR AND STORMS WEDDING:

Amanda pranced around the house collecting wedding books as she called "This is going to be the best wedding ever! Strom do you want doves or butterflies? Oh maybe a pond with swans would be nice!"

Storm ignored her as she spoke with her brother "Michael I am sure about this, but I need you to be okay with this."

Michael stared into his sisters eyes and then let out a sigh, slumping his head "Fine, but you know I will have to kill him if he hurts you."

She smiled as she pecked his cheek "I know."

Before she walked away Michael called to her "Oh Storm, one more thing" she looked at him to go on "I invited mom to come down for the wedding."

Storms face grew wide as if she had just witnessed a murder "Are you fucking nuts!" she screamed "I am a child runaway, what would make you think I want my mom at my wedding!?"

"Listen Storm this is a big deal and she was there for mine… not that you would know."

She frowned at him "I'm sorry Michael. That was a rough time in my life. You know I would have been there if I could." She approached him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but this will be good for you and mom. She has no one, she is living by herself. She hasn't seen you since you were a kid."

Storm looked away "Yeah that was kind of the point."

"Well she is older now, I'm sure she has changed."

"Yeah if they gave her a moose tranquilizer than I would believe that."

They shared a laugh as Tracey came screaming down the steps "O. M. G. Auntie S this is going to be the best bachelorette party ever!"

Michael looked at Tracey "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa who said you were going?"

"Daddy please I'm an adult now I can go party and drink if I want!" she looked away and added under her breath "not like I haven't been doing it since I was fifteen."

Storm rubbed her face as she spoke "I almost forgot about a bachelorette party. When is that?"

"Tonight!" she cheered as she pranced down the rest of the steps "Me, mom, you, Auntie Lightening, and-"

Just than the door swung open and there stood Mrs. Townely "and me!" she smiled. She was a medium size woman who had died blonde hair. Her features resembled Storm's and her eyes were small like Michaels. Her outfit screamed trailer trash, and was accessorized with large gaudy jewelry. "There is my little football star!" she grabbed Michael's cheeks and squeezed them topping both of them with lipstick stains. "I missed you!"

Michael smiled "I missed you to ma."

"And my granddaughter, look how beautiful you are!" They shared a hug and then her eyes moved to Storm. "And who is this?"

"Hi… Ma" Storm felt her muscles stiffen.

"That can't be my Storm… look how big you've gotten."

"Well it's been awhile…" they shared an awkward hug.

She looked at Storm one last time before turning back to Michael "So where is my room?"

"Right up the stairs and to the left, here I'll show you." Michael and Tracey went up the steps as Storm stood frozen in the hallway. Storm felt her knees shake as she went to sit were she stood. She clutched her stomach as she starred at the floor.

"Hellooo?" Trevor sang as he walked into the house, he looked down "Storm!" he sat down next to her holding her in his arms "Are you okay? Why are you on the floor?"

"My… my mother is here." She gripped his arm. Trevor said nothing and just continued to hold her in his arms.

Later that night everyone gathered around the table for dinner. Lightening had taken up Michaels offer to buy a house down the street. She skipped into the house happy to be a live and living in a mansion. Everyone was at the table except one open seat. Mrs. Townely was missing.

"Michael" Amanda called from the other side of the table "Where is Nancy?"

Just then she came strolling down the steps with curlers in her hair and Tracey's robe on. "Oh my god, dad that's my robe!"

"Hello everyone thanks for not starting without me." She sat down and fluttered her eye lashes. "So what are we having? If it's something Amanda made than I think I'll order a pizza" Jimmy chuckled as Amanda made an upset face at Michael telling Jimmy to stop laughing. Michael held back a chuckle as he tried to shut up Jimmy.

"Hey ma" Lightening said from across the table as she looked down at her food.

"Is that my baby girl? Wow honey I'm sorry I don't recognize you, I didn't get to care for you as long as I wanted" she cleared her throat as she went to her food. Storm stiffened again feeling the stab from her mother. "And who is that…? Is that Trevor Philips? Michael I thought I told you not to hang out with him, many years ago?"

"Yeah ma I told you Storm and Trevor are going to be married."

"How have you been Mrs. T?" Trevor tried smiling.

She continued to eat and not look at anyone "Well I would have guessed Storm to marry a psychopath."

"Excuse me Mrs. Townely" Trevor stood up spitting the words at her "I'm not the same man I was twenty years ago, thanks to your daughter I'm a changed man." Storm tugged at his arm to sit as her face grew red.

He laughed mockingly "You better watch out she is good at abandoning people. She took my child away from me and never bothered to call or come back. Who was she to do something like that?"

Trevor went to speak but Storm got up "Listen-"

"Oh no" Michael said as he cupped his face in his hands.

"I did what was best for my baby sister! You were an abusive mother and I wasn't going to let her live her life the way I had too. You don't deserve children, you never had!"

"Well how about your brother he knows how to respect his mother"

"He was beaten by that no good father that ran out on us and you did nothing to stop him, you…you…bitch!"

Nancy looked at Storm angry her moth hung "You better watch your mouth young lady?"

"Yeah what are you going to do about it? I am an adult now I'm not scared of you!"

"Well we will see about that!" The mother stood and left the table in a huff.

Storm's face continued to grow angry as she left the table to "I'm going for a walk."

"Wait Storm what about the bachelorette party tonight?" she grunted and then slammed the door.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Storm had come home after a few hours and things seemed to be settling down. Michael came down the steps with Jimmy to greet Trevor. Franklin came to the door with Sasha.

"Hey my dudes, gonna be a good night!" he slapped up Michael and Trevor.

Trevor smiled deviously "Are you ready to get crazy boys?" he licked his lips making a slurping sound with his mouth.

"Easy Trevor, let's just go out for some drinks and maybe stop by the strip club and call it a night."

"Don't worry Jimbo, Franklin and I will tuck you in by eight and finish the night off without you, old man."

"Ah fuck off" Michael said smiling

"Listen Mickey this is my last night to get crazy, alright? So let's make it happen!"

"Yeah I like it Uncle T" Jimmy cheered as he went to slap up Trevor. He looked at him confused and punched his knuckles. Jimmy cringed in pain.

The girls came down the stairs all dressed up. Tracey has a short sequenced dress on with gold pumps. Amanda had on a knee length black dress with a slit up the thigh. Lightening was also wearing a short dress that was white with a black Lightning bolt down the center. And Storm had a simple off the shoulder dress that was a little above the knee and maroon.

"Where's ma?" Michael inquired.

Amanda frowned "she doesn't want to come she says she is tired from traveling. It's probably for the best."

"There is my sexy lady" Trevor approached Storm and took her hands in his. He led her down from the stars and kissed her. "Behave tonight…?"

She gave him a wink as she squeezed his butt "I will if you will."

He smiled as he watched the ladies leave "alright boys behave, Michael I'm trusting you." She shot Michael a stern look.

"Oh we will ladies, but I think it's you guys we should be worried about."

When the door shut Trevor screamed, throwing his arms around his friends "Let's get fucking fucked!"

Storm and the girls got to the club and immediately ordered a round of shots. "To Storm!" they cheered as they downed there first. Amanda started to move towards the dance floor and all five ladies went to dance. Storm refused staying by the bar. She ordered a beer as she thought about her mother, she gripped her glass tighter. Suddenly she felt someone touch her shoulder, it was Lightening.

"Come on sis, just forget about her this is your night." She dragged her from her seat and Storm danced to about two songs before returning to the bar. As she walked back she heard the DJ over the speakers "Where is Storm? You have a special surprise up on stage!" Amanda and the girls brought her to the stage, they were already drunk.

"Come auntie S this will be fun"

Storm was pulled up on the stage as she looked out at the people cheering in the audience. She looked to the right and three male strippers came from the curtain. The lights flashed and the bass pounded in her head the men started to touch rub her. She got stiff and angry as she tried to brush them off. Finally she gave up and ran off the stage. Lightening saw that and chased after her. "Storm where are you going?"

"I can't, Lightening, I'm too tired and the music everything is just too much. I'm just going to go home. Take care of the girl okay?" Lightening didn't fight her and let her go home.

When Storm got into the house she went straight to the couch and curled up under the blanket. She slept for about 2 hours when the thunder woke her up. She sprung up quickly screaming "Trevor...!?" the thunder cracked and lit up her mother's figure that occupied the door way "mom…?"

She moved closer "my baby can't sleep?"

She felt herself stiffen "yeah… mom I'm sorry about today. I shouldn't have said what I said."

"That's okay sweetie. Why are you up?"

"I just can't sleep, my head hurts."

"Yeah I feel pain to right here." She pointed to her stomach "why are you hurting me like this?"

Storm looked at her mother confused "mom, don't… I'm not doing anything; your child birth is over."

"How dare you speak to me like that" she wound up her arm and slapped Storm across the face. She fell from the couch gripping her cheek.

"This is why I ran away from you"

"You ran away without your punishment!" she moved closer to her. Storm backed up as she tried to get up.

"You can't hurt me anymore I am a grown woman."

"Oh sweetie you think I didn't know that?" just than she pulled a syringe from behind her "you are going outside for your punishment one way or another." She jumped at her as Storm rolled to get away. She got up and raced for the kitchen. Nancy caught her ankle and she fell to the floor. "Come here you brat" she stabbed at Storm. She dodged again and then kicked her off. The lightning struck again making her mother's face clear. The thunder shook the house. Her mother screamed in pain again.

Michael and the boys pulled up to the drive way and got out laughing. "Uncle T that was crazy when you knocked out that guy with your beer bottle! You gotta teach me that!"

"I think he took it too far when he broke the guys ribs, so that he could suck his own dick." Michael sighed.

"I thought the whole bar fight was nuts!" Franklin complained as he touched the blood on his forehead "shit man I didn't ask for that shit."

"Yeah it was pretty fun though" Michael admitted. As he approached the door he heard screaming from inside the house. "What the fuck? Storm, Storm hold on!" When he got in the house the lightening lit up th3e house again as he saw the tip of the syringe shine.

"Michael, help me!"

"Mom" he flashed back to his childhood as he screamed and tackled her. The syringe rolled from her hand towards the front door. "Jimmy, grab it!" when Michael wasn't looking Nancy elbowed him in the gut. He clutched his stomach as he tried to recover.

She charged at Jimmy as he picked up the syringe "Dad, I got it!" he smiled triumphantly. Before he could bask in his glory he was tackled to the ground by Nancy. Again it rolled. Franklin ran over pulling her off of Jimmy. She made one last break as she lunged for the tool, but before she could grab it a large dirty work boot covered it.

Trevor looked down on her "Hi there Mrs. Townly." She ignored him and clawed at his boot. He picked it up and stabbed it into her neck. She fainted and hit the floor "where are your manners. I said hello."

Michael was hugging Storm until Trevor walked in "Trevor…!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around him. He held her close to him as he felt her shake. He looked at Michael in disgust.

"Come on let's go upstairs to bed." He picked her up as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, buried her head in his chest.

Michael signed as he ran his hands through his hair "Hey Jim! Can you help me take your grandma to the couch?" _ah fuck this shit._


	2. Chapter 2: Demons

Storm's eyes struggled to open as crust from her tears last night glued them shut. She felt a strong thumb whip them away as she fluttered them open "Good morning." It was Trevor watching over her as she slept.

She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes as they became glassy again. Before she let a tear spill over her eyelid she kissed him pulling herself into him. The tears still poured as she kissed him passionately breathing heavy. She pulled away "I love you, I love you Trevor!" she stuffed her face into his chest and sobbed some more.

He rubbed her arm trying to calm her down "Let it out, it's okay."

Down in the kitchen Michael and Amanda were talking. "I can't believe this Michael! Look at this place, they broke my favorite vase!"

"What are you talking about? You just bought that last week. And second maybe if you weren't drinking to unconsciousness you could have kept track of where Storm was."

"I was trying to have fun- I mean trying to get Storm to have fun."

"Yeah that worked out real well, you came home drunk and she came home to my crazy mother."

"I can't have them living in this house, it's too much ciaos we are finally working things out in our own family." Just than the doorbell rang, Michael made his way to the door. When the door swung open his mouth dropped. There in the door way stood Trevor's mom and his father. He was leaning against the doorway with a fake white smile. He was in a white suit with a light blue dress shirt and looked like an old tan alligator purse. Michael saw his reflection in his father's sunglasses.

"Hey son" he clicked his tongue and pointed at Michael with his pointer finger and thumb.

Michael stood speechless, his mouth ajar. It was like he was looking in a mirror twenty years from now. He looked almost exactly like Michael except for a few hereditary features that were passed on from Michael's grandparents.

"Michael who was it at the door?" Amanda came up from behind Michael. His jaw still hung as he remembered his father from his childhood, the one with the beer belly that always had a bottle in his hand. The one in front of him didn't add up.

His dad brought his sun glasses down to the tip of his nose "Hey there sweet cakes. Michael you never told me you had such an attractive wife."

Amanda giggled "Oh stop it, but really go on!"

"Yeah probably because I haven't seen you since I was twelve." He said pushing Amanda behind him.

"What, your mother didn't tell you where I went?"

"Oh she told me a lot of things from you skipping town, being hit by an oncoming train or even joining the navy."

His dad thrust his head back giving him another shallow laugh "She is so crazy, I came to Los Santos to become an actor."

"An actor, you never told us that. In less you were acting like an abusive drunk father, than congrats cause that was spot on."

Again a shallow laugh was heard "I starred in a few independent films, but I just signed a contract with that guy… ah what's his name… he is real big last name starts with an R…?"

"Solomon Richards… he didn't say anything to me?"

"Yeah that's the one, how do you know him?"

"I'm the executive producer for his movies."

"Wow son, successful like your old man, very nice." He chuckled again as he went to explore the house.

Michael just stood there shocked. He heard Amanda giggle as she went to show him around. _Why is this happening to me?_ Just then his thoughts were interrupted by Trevor's mom screaming in her weird accent.

"TREVOR WHERE ARE YOU, BOY!?"

Michael covered his ears as he turned his attention to Trevor who was hopping down the steps happy. Suddenly his eyes landed on his mother. He stopped so fast that he fell back on the steps and started whimpering. "Mo…mo…mother, what are you doing here?"

"I'm lucky I ran into Michael's father otherwise I would have never known my _own _son was getting married." She moved closer to the stairs "I was shocked to even hear you had a found someone at all. She must be blind. Is she blind Trevor…?"

"No she-"

"Shut up." He did had she said "you never got me my pills in time like I asked, you lazy piece of shit. You always were slow; sometimes I thought you were retarded. Are you retarded Trevor?"

"I'm sorry I tried but when I came back you-"

"Excuse, excuses, you probably have one for why you didn't call and invite me to the wedding."

"I was going to but I don't have your number or anything."

"You were always so ungrateful."

Michael watched in confusion. He had never seen this side of Trevor. This scared whimpering puppy dog. "Mrs. Philips, come inside, did you want a drink?"

She smiled at Michael as she caressed his cheek "You were always such a sweet boy Michael, I was always so jealous of Nancy for having such a caring boy as a son. Look at him Trevor offering me a drink like I was _his _mother."

Trevor came running down the stairs "I can get you a drink mom, I'll be right back." He ran by shoving Michael and giving him a dirty look.

"Hopefully it doesn't take you as long as the pills did!" she scolded "So, Michael where is your mother I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Uh… she is right this way." When they got into the living room his mother was just waking up. She rubbed her face.

"Nancy how have you been? Still wearing that tacky jewelry I see." They shared a petty hug

"I'm fine, and yes I am. I can see your boobs couldn't keep up the fight against gravity." They laughed as they eyed one another.

Trevor came rushing in with the drink, his hands shaking "here… here you go ma, anything else? A foot massage, I can try and get you more of those pills?"

"No I'm fine, get away from me boy." Trevor sat on the chair across the room staring at her with obeying eyes. Just than Michael's dad and Amanda walked in, the two parents made eye contact.

"Nancy, baby. Come here." He went to pick her up but she swatted him away.

"Who do you think you are trying to crawl back to me? Look at yourself, you're more fake than the day I met you."

"I'm a movie star Nance; I'm ready to take care of you."

"Take care of me? I've been taking care of myself for almost 15 years now."

As they started to argue Storm came into the room rubbing her eyes. When they cleared she had locked on to her parents that were staring back at her. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"My little girl…is that you?" he went to hug her

"_Don't _touch me." The room became silent. "I have stayed away from you two my whole life, and here you sit in front of me. You are still as crazy as the day I ran away and you…" she pointed at her father "look like a fool. You think you can abandon your family and then come back when you are successful and have probably banged half the woman in Los Santos? I don't think so."

No one said anything, than Mrs. Philips spoke "You better control your daughter Nancy, she isn't as well behaved as my son."

Trevor went to speak "Storm this is my mother." She looked at the woman with a disgusted face. She reminded her of her own mother but even trashier.

"Shut up, boy no one asked you to talk" he curled back up on the chair "Look at him does exactly what his mommy says; now that's respect. Trevor has always been a little girl, you know for the longest time I thought he was gay" she went on and on as Strom watched her fiancé sink deeper and deeper into himself. Storm listened to her calling him names and talking about all his mistakes. She couldn't watch it anymore.

"That's enough!" Storm screamed

"What did you say to me?"

Storm approached her towering over her "You heard me you bag of trash. Don't talk to him like that. He is a good man, but you wouldn't know that because you are just like these two…a horrible parent."

Suddenly Trevor stood between the two looking at Storm "Don't talk to her like that." He was angry.

"Look at yourself Trevor. She is treating you like shit and you're just taking it, that's not like you. She is a horrible person." Trevor's eyes grew wild as he took Storms arms shoving her into the ground. Her back hit the coffee table and she screamed in pain.

"Storm…" Michael yelled as he went to her. He saw his sister cringe and then turned to Trevor "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER. I KNEW YOU WEREN'T CHANGED. YOU FUCKER!" he went to throw a punch but Trevor dodged it. Everyone moved away as they put their fists up to fight. "You insane mother fucker I was right to keep you from my sisters."

"She shouldn't be talking to my mother that way." Michael threw another punch but it was dodged. "Come one hit me… brother."

Michael tackled Trevor and they rolled throwing punches and screaming. Storm rolled over as the pain crawled up her spin. "Fuck all of you, the wedding is off." She screamed as she ran out of the house. The two stopped fighting as Trevor snapped out of whatever spell his mother had over him.

"Storm..." he called for her running after her. The rest of the family stood and watched in horror.

"There she goes again running from her problems" her mother hissed.

"I want to know what room I am staying in." Trevor's mom said.

"Yeah, my house is quite the distance away I rather just stay here." Michael's father chimed in.

"Well you're not sleeping with me that am for sure." The bickering started as Michaels face grew more and more irritated.

Finally he exploded "EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP! TRACEY, JIMMY, GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE." The two kids that were listening from the staircase came running down. "I want one of you to bunk with the other so our guests have a room."

"But daddy, Jimmy smells funny!"

"Yeah you're not any better with all your girly perfumes."

"Well at least I don't reek of stale pizza and weed!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" the two kids shut up and stood at attention "One of you better be in the others room in five minutes or so help me god-"

"Okay daddy, God, take a chill pill." The two went up the stairs fighting and shoving one another.

"Now what ever room they decided on is the one you will be staying in Mrs. Philips. And dad it looks like the couch is all yours. Now if we can please retire to our separate rooms, I will see you all at dinner." He pushed past the guest whipping the blood from his mouth. He made his way to the stairs leaving everyone in the family room. When he was all the way up the steps they heard his bedroom door slam shut.

Trevor chased after Storm. He called to her but she refused to listen. Finally he caught her arm "Storm please wait."

She turned around angry but tear-filled "How could you? She is a monster, she was hurting you and I couldn't stand to see it. And when I stuck up for you, you hurt me."

Trevor's voice grew loud. Angry, but confused "I know" he turned gripping his head "I'm never good enough for her. I've been such a good boy; I do everything she asks. I don't know why she won't love me."\

She watched him double over, clutching his stomach. A few tears occupied his cheeks. It reminded her of something. She thought and then realized the only time she had seen him cry was when she first met him in his trailer. He was crying because of her, his own mother. This psychotic behavior was her fault. She bullied him and neglected him to the point where he was hungry for her acceptance. She starved him from love and like a hungry stray dog he begged her for it. She teased him with her it like a fresh steak. Making him do favors for her knowing nothing was ever going to be good enough. Her cheeks became soaked in tears as she ran to him hugging him from behind. She brought him down to the grass as she held him. Cars drove by making strange faces at the two. Pedestrians stared from across the street and quickly walked away.

"Trevor I will always love you. I will praise you and hold you and cherish you, whenever you need it." She took his face in her hands; they stared into one another's tear flooded eyes. Her hands were shaking as she caressed his hair. "She doesn't deserve your love. Your love is special and kind. You're loyal and you have such a big heart. I don't want to see you hurt anymore." She kissed him crying. Her bottom lip quivered as she pulled away resting her forehead on his. He cried silently with her, both their eyes closed as they held each other outside of Michael's house. She kept kissing him, sobbing in between each kiss. She had so much love to give him, he needed her love as much as she needed his.


	3. Chapter 3: Happily Ever After?

Michael was curled up on his bed. His knees were touching his chest with his hands over his ears. The constant yelling between his parents and the fighting between his children were driving him nuts. The yelling got louder and then muffled again as Amanda made her way into the room. "Honey, are you okay?" she wondered as she got on the bed with him.

"Maybe we should just go to a hotel and let them take over the whole damn house." He answered rubbing his temples.

She laughed "I'm not too thrilled either, but it's only two more days and then they can all leave. Do you think you should have gone after Storm and Trevor?"

He sighed as he let his arm dangle off the bed "Nah I'm sure they worked it out. All I can think about is the fact that my father will be in a production and we'll have to work together."

Amanda went to lie down next to Michael propping her head up with her hand and rubbing his arm "I know, but I can't believe that was your father, he was nothing like you described."

Michael sat up slightly irritated at the remark "yeah because that wasn't him all those years ago. He was fat, and sloppy, and a drunk. He runs away to turn his life around and never even bothered to check in on ma. This whole thing makes me sick. It makes me realize how similar Trevor and I are too. His family is almost exactly like mine. This is one big fucked up family reunion."

Amanda rolled him over on his stomach and swung her leg over him. She started to massage his back "I know I wasn't expecting any of this. These last few months have been crazy, but we have to make sure it doesn't get to us. We still have to work on our own family. So we don't turn out like them. Michael are you listening to me…?"

Michael agreed in a low moan as he started to drift to sleep "Wow, Amanda that feels good." She smiled as she kneaded her fingers deeper into his shoulders.

Lightening's doorbell rang "Ah who the fuck is that" she sighed as she paused her video game. She made her way to the door with a pint of ice cream in her hand. When she opened it there stood Storm and Trevor.

"Hey sis, is that okay if we spend the next two nights here?"

"Why what's up?" she peered her head out the door "The cops after you? Did you kill someone?"

"No… dad is back. And mom is still nuts… so…"

Lightening's ice cream spoon fell from her mouth "Dad?" She thought about it "I don't even think I remember him."

"Yeah you probably don't, but if you see this one it wouldn't jog your memory… he is apparently a movie star now." Lightening rolled her eyes and let the two in. her house was a lot different from Michaels the foyer was a little longer with a spiral staircase. Her living room was set in the back of the house and the kitchen was to the side of the door. Her stair case led up to a hallway that was opened on both sides o you could see the living room and foyer. She had hardwood instead of terracotta tile and everything was covered in dark cherry wood.

The next couple of days went by a lot faster. Lightening was the maid of honor and the bride's maids were Tracey and Sasha in pale blue dresses. Everything was coming together. The wedding dress fit, the chapel was booked and the bus schedule was all ready for the bride and grooms family to leave as soon as the ceremony is over. Storm rolled over as the sun shone through the large window in one of Lightening's master bedrooms. She stretched sinking back into the feather bed. She smiled at the sun "I'm getting married today!" she leaped out of bed pushing open the curtains, than hopped in the shower singing.

Michael rolled over and looked at the clock it was 8 am. The yelling had already started between his parents. He turned back to Amanda and shook her "Amanda, she's getting married today! No more mom and dad!" he smiled with his eyes closed and fell back into the pillow to sleep for another five minutes.

Storm threw a towel around her and went to the other room to wake up her soon to be husband. She peered in "Trevor? Sweetie today's the day-" she stopped as her face grew cold. He was gone. She ran to the on suit bathroom he wasn't there either. Her mouth hung her face angry "Are you fucking kidding me!?"

Michael was in the kitchen making breakfast with Amanda. His parents were in the living room bickering about the TV. Trevor's mother was making demands about what she wanted for breakfast, as Tracey was heard yelling at Jimmy to get the hell out of the bathroom. "Wow, I hate my life." Michael said matter-of-factly as he flipped the pancakes. Amanda laughed at him. Suddenly, the phone rang. Michael went to go grab it "hello?" he said with the pan in his hand. "What…You fucking kidding me? Okay, I'll get ready; I have a feeling of where he might be. Meet me at Sandy Shores."

Amanda turned to him worried "he didn't…"

"Of course he did it's fucking Trevor." He said whipping the pan on the stove. "Storm, Lightening, and I are going to look for him, I'll be back."

"What's going on?" Trevor's mom squawked "Don't tell me the coward ran. I figured he would. I never thought he would go through with something like this." Michael ignored her as he slammed the front door behind him.

"What was I thinking?" Trevor growled angrily. "Marriage, I'm not the marriage type?" he slammed his hand against his forehead repeatedly, making him swerve around the road. Cars sped past beeping at him. He thought about her. Her eyes, her smile, the way she made him feel. "Crap, all of it. I'm a fucking psychopath I can't give her want she wants, what she _needs_. I was born to live alone and die alone." He reflected on his life. He was never wanted. His dad didn't want him; he left him at a shopping mall. His mother didn't want him, always telling him he was a mistake. Than when he finally thought he had found his calling, the air force didn't want him either. Not even his "best-friend" Michael wanted him for those 10 years he thought he was dead. It had to be this way, he was born unwanted.

When he got to the airfield he jumped in his helicopter. He touched the name painted on the side "TP Enterprises" _what a fucking joke I _he thought as he climbed into the cockpit. "Whelp, fare well Los Santos, Sandy Shores, Ron, Wayne, Michael, Franklin…_Storm_. Soon you will all be a distant memory."

Than from the road Trevor spotted a big dust clouded headed his way. Michael brought the car to a halt as he jumped out. "Trevor what the fuck are you doing now? Get out of there."

"No can do, Mickey. You know me, you were right; we both know I'm not the marring type."

"That's bullshit Trevor and you know it! I did think that for a long time" he yelled over the noise from the helicopter "but after I saw you with my sister, I saw another side of you Trevor. Actually this whole week has been a real learning experience! There are a lot of layers to you T! I believe that you can be a husband, probably even a better one then me."

Trevor's face was shocked as he took in everything Michael said. He looked at his best friend who was standing tall looking him square in the eye. He was telling the truth, he really believed that. He went to turn off the engine but something inside of him wouldn't let him do it. He was flashing back to all the times in his life. Voices and moments were swirling in his head. He saw his mother's face, _you're a fool boy, you can't do anything right. _Than it was pushed away and the vision of the day at the mall with his dad appeared,_ stay here son, I'll be right back. _Little Trevor looked around frightened _daddy where are you? Daddy…? Are you lost little boy? Come with me we will call your mother. _His mother appeared again _what's the matter with you boy, not even your daddy wants to know you. You're the reason he ran away from this family._ He gripped his head bringing his knees to his chest as he growled trying to fight off the memories. _This man isn't mentally stable. He can't be in the air force, he's nuts. Trevor, I had to do what was best for my family. I missed you I did, but…_ The voices started to fade as Trevor slowly came back to reality. He shook his head and raised the aircraft higher "it's no use Mickey, it would never work."

Michael ran closer stepping back and raising his arm over his face as the dust and wind kicked up from the propellers "Trevor, Trevor" his voice was deep as he tried to call over the noise. He turned his head away as the wind grew. When he turned he saw his sisters pull up, Storm popped out of the car. Her face was in shock.

She ran to the helicopter scream "Trevor, please!" the wind whipped her hair around her head as he jacket raised and flapped in the gust. "Trevor, where are you going?"

"Storm…?" Trevor hovered the plane feet from the ground.

"Trevor, why are you doing this? What more can I say to convince you that I love you? I want you with me, till death do we part! I want you Trevor, I _need_ you!"

Trevor's thoughts moved to everything Storm had said to him since they had meant _I love you Trevor Philips. You make me feel safe. Should I be scared? Trevor I want you I need you._ She was always making him feel wanted; she made him feel like a hero since the day they had met. That was the problem. What if he disappoints her and their relationship ends up like Michael and Amanda's. He didn't want to take that chance. "I can't do it Storm, I can't take that chance of letting you down."

He started to ascend higher as the reality Trevor was running away forever sunk in to Storm. She fell to her knees "Trevor you could never disappoint me! Please come back, take me with you!" her head slumped as she held her face in her hands. Michael bent down holding her. She pushed him away "Stop, he can't just leave like this." She tried to get up and run but her legs were weak, she fell again letting out harder and deeper cries. Trevor watched Storm become smaller and smaller. Something inside of him ached. Suddenly she watched the plane descend and land in the middle of the run way. Trevor got out and stood staring from a far as the roar from the helicopter died down. She wiped her eyes and she saw him running towards her. She laughed hysterically still also sobbing as she tried to bring herself to get up. They ran towards each other as Trevor scooped her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they kissed passionately. When they pulled away to look at each other Storm slapped him smack across the face. His face was shocked at first and then he laughed because he liked the pain. They locked lips again as Lightening and Michael watched from the car.

"Well shit, they managed to reconcile again" he sighed "let's get back so we can get this crazy relationship finalized." Lightening laughed as they got in the car together and drove off.

LATER THAT DAY:

Tracey finished doing Storm's make up. As Amanda clipped the last follower beret in her curled up do. "Wow, Auntie S you look amazing?"

"You really do look nice Storm." Amanda smiled.

"You really think so?" Storm turned in her chair to the mirror shocked by her own reflection. Her wedding gown was a corset with flowers around the waist. The bottom half was tool that was about two layers thick.

"Well the ceremony is starting soon I'm going to go out and make sure all the guest are here." They all left the room and Storm was left alone but not for long, her mother walked in.

"Wow sweetie you look beautiful."

Storm scowled at her through the mirror "What do you want"

Her mother sat down next to her with a helpless expression on "Darling, I wanted to say I'm sorry. It's hard for me to snap out of my…illness. I regret what I did to you and your sister every day, but I had too much pride to apologize as soon as I saw you." She stopped trying to hold back tears "it was hard raising three children with my illness, and your father's abusive behavior on such little income. I never wanted a life like that." The tears ended up spilling over her eyelid. She looked into Storm's eyes "And here I am at your wedding, after missing such a chunk of your life, I feel horrible. It's like I'm letting you go and getting to know you all at the same time. You have such independence and grace and you learned that all on your own. I'm proud of you sweetie, I really I am." She took out her handkerchief and tried to dab at the tears. She got up heading for the door "I know you will probably never forgive me but I needed to tell you how I really felt."

Storm watched her mother go as she bit her bottom lip so it would stop trembling. She got up and ran to her mothering hugging her from behind she cried into her back. Her mother turned around and hugged her as she sobbed as well. "I wish things could have been different mom." She felt her mother's mouth cruel in the corners at her statement.

Trevor and the boys stood outside of the little chapel in Los Santos County as they looked out at the sky which was a beautiful blue. They shared a moment with some cigars. Trevor's suit was white with a blue plaid pattern. He had a matching blue dress shirt under it with a bow tie. Michael put out his cigar and turned to Trevor "Well you ready T? You aren't going to run this time right, because if you do than I will have to kill you."

Trevor laughed deviously "Nope, not this time, I'm ready."

"Hey Franklin soon we'll be here for you and Sasha right?" Michael joked smacking Franklin's arm.

"Shit man I know. I pretty excited, but I won't be running away like this coward nigga."

"Ah fuck you both" they shared a laugh as they heard the music play.

"Alright Frank that's our cue, we'll see you in there T."

Trevor took some deep breaths as he patted down his suit "So you are really going through with this, huh boy?" Trevor's mom came up from behind dressed in a leopard dress. As usual Trevor became his introverted self "You can't take care of her. You can barely take care of yourself you dirty meth head."

He felt his palms getting sweaty "I'm off that stuff. I'm… I'm-"

"Oh I don't want to hear it boy. I want you to turn around right now and walk away from this, before you make the biggest mistake of your life."

"But… I love her."

She laughed mockingly "love, what do you know about love? You whiny, good for nothing-" she went on as Trevor felt himself becoming angrier. He heard Storm's words, telling him to stick up for himself. And he did.

"That's enough" he growled "I'm getting married to her and I know what I'm doing. And I'm not good for nothing, I have a life and I have millions in my bank account. So if you think you can't go into that church and accept what's going on than you better turn around and walk down that road yourself."

Trevor's mom was taken back by his sudden courage, she was rendered speechless. Finely she dropped her shocked look "So we are finally a man." She patted his face rather hard but proud "we'll see you inside."

Trevor felt a surge of confidence as he made his way into the church. Everyone waited at attention for Storm to make her grand entrance. She was outside gripping her bouquet and taking deep breaths "Alright Storm this is it you can do it" she gave herself some encouragement. She was ready to walk towards the altar when she was stopped by her father. "Dad… what are you doing?"

He smiled innocently "I would like to walk you down the aisle… if you'll let me." She looked at him without responding "Honey, I'm sorry for your childhood. I could apologize to you and your sister and brother a thousand times and I know it will never be enough, but I'm here now. And I've changed. And I want to start being a part of your lives."

"But it doesn't work that way dad. You can't just drop in and expect us to take you back. Lightening doesn't even remember what you look like."

Her dad lowered his head "I know, but…" he didn't know what else to say.

Storm saw the pain in his eyes and furrowed her eyebrows in response. She walked up to him touching his shoulder. He looked up and she held out her hand to grip his arm. He smiled and gave her his arm proudly. The small church was full with the familiar faces, Lamar, Lester, Wane, Ron, and so on. Her dad kissed her on the cheek when they approached the front of the chapel but all she could look at was Trevor. They locked hands and the ceremony started. When the time came they said there "I do's" kissed, and made their way from the church. Everyone followed them out the door as they got in their car.

Trevor's mom stopped him before she left "I'm proud of you son." He returned the statement with a smile as they made their way into the limo. It was finally official. Trevor and Storm were now husband and wife.

A black SUV watched from down a side road an evil laugh was heard as they watched Storm and Trevor's limo pull away.


	4. Chapter 4: The Kidnapping

Storm watched Trevor sleep peaceful with a small smile spread across her face. She traced his lips with her finger than she moved her hands to his neck and then rubbed his chest. She felt his arms around her pull her closer- if that was possible. Her bare skin was pressed against his hot flesh. Her legs were tangled in his and everything was perfect. She stretched her neck and kissed his nose. She whispered in his ear "Trevor, I have to get up now." She went to move out of the bed but he tightened his grip, picking her up and rolling her on top of him. She giggled as her hair fell in front of her face.

He opened his eyes slowly, brushing the hair behind her ear "You're not going anywhere. Let's just spend the next two days in bed."

As tempting as that sounded she shook the image from her head "I would love that" she kissed his lips softly "but the contractor is meeting us at the hotel today to tell us how much it would be to rebuild. Don't you want to be an entrepreneur again?" she smiled at him trying to break from his grip.

He held her tighter "Yes" he elongated the 'y' as he spoke "…but I rather lay in bed with my beautiful wife." He kissed her neck. She giggled as she cringed at the tickling feeling, smacking his chest playfully. He rolled her over again so that he was holding himself up above her. He bent down his head and kissed her letting his love flow between them. He pulled away to breath and she followed her head, not wanting to be released from his kiss.

She moaned in frustration and pleasure "you always do this to me" she smiled "you make me lose all motivation to do anything that involves being away from you." She fought the urge to stay in bed as she made for an exit. She ducked under his arm and rolled out of the bed. He laughed as he collapsed back down on the bed watching Storm's slender back be covered with one of his T-shirts. He heard her cleaning up in the bathroom as he started to drift in and out of consciousness. His eyes started to shut as he saw her wrap her red scarf around her neck and throw on her leather jacket. "Okay I'm leaving. Promise you'll meet me in like 20 minutes?" he nodded sleepily. She walked in to the bedroom jumping on the bed. His eyes snapped opened "promise…?" she repeated as he agreed with more consciousness "good" she giggled than kissed his lips again "I'll meet you out there, I love you." Trevor felt a twitch in his heart every time she said that. She always said it to him and he felt he would never get used to hearing it so often.

As Storm walked to the old building she said hello to all the familiar faces around Sandy Shores. When she got to the hotel she walked to the center courtyard where the pool was and starred at it. She pictured all the renovations and construction that could happen to make this place as good as new. She smiled to herself as a surge of motivation flowed through her body. She turned to the road as she heard a car pull up. She saw a medium built Hispanic man walk out in a suit and holding a brief case. She approached him with a smile and stuck out her hand to shake "Hi there, you must be the contractor. So what do you think of the place?" she turned, signaling him to look with her.

He never looked away from her standing tall and stiff "Are you Trevor Philips wife?"

She looked at him confused "And if I am?"

"Are you Trevor Philips wife? He repeated "Please confirm that you are Mrs. Philips."

She felt uneasy at his tone of voice and the way he looked at her. She smiled "Yes, yes I am" she put her hand in the inside pocket of her coat as she groped for her gun. "Here I can pull out some I.D. if you would like." Just then she whipped out the gun and aimed it at the Spanish man who pulled out an automatic machine gun from his brief case. She pulled the trigger shooting him in the head. Suddenly, she heard the Spanish language as more car doors slammed. She grabbed the guy's gun, tucking the pistol back in her jacket. She ducked for cover as a small army of men came from the other side of the building. She shot wildly taking down a small fleet of them, but it wasn't enough. She ran back towards the trailer as she heard the gun fire cease, but she didn't look back.

"After her, I don't want her dead." A strong Spanish accent came from one of the cars. A few men went to chase her down. She pushed herself to run faster. Her face was in panic as she screamed for Trevor. The men were gaining when she turned to look. As she turned back to the front she ended up tripping on the gravel underneath.

She fell to the ground as one man lunged for her ankle. He grabbed it and spun her around on her back. She screamed as she smashed his face with her heal. He let go as he gripped his nose that was gushing blood. She scrambled to get up but was caught by the arms of another Spanish man. He yanked her up on her feet. She kicked and then spun elbowing him in the stomach. Before he released her he punched her across the face and she turned hitting the ground. The back of her head hit the dirt as she screamed in pain. She couldn't move anymore as things started to get fuzzy. She saw a silver haired man walk up above her. His face was going from blurred to clear. "She sure caused some damage but we can't kill her….yet." she felt herself be pulled by the arms and dragged to one of the black SUV's. She tried to call for help but she was too week.

When Trevor woke he rubbed his eyes, rolling from the bed. He cleaned up a little in the bathroom and made his way to the old hotel. When he got there he looked around for Storm. He couldn't find her at first so he searched the rooms "Storm?" he called, but there was no answer. He called again as he kept searching. He started to feel worried and ache. He searched for two or three hours losing track of time and sunlight. When he finally gave up he walked back to his trailer. He smashed opened the door and sat on his couch. He doubled over resting his elbows on his knees and running his hands through his hair. _Where did she go? She couldn't have left me. Why would she?_ He started to think again about his life. He mother continually popped into his head. He got up screaming in anger and grinding his teeth. "SHIT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

"She never loved you, Trevor. This was all a joke." He tried to get rid of his mother's voice but it kept coming back. When his rage subsided he sat back down on his couch. A few upset moans were instinctively let out from his diaphragm. He held his head _she left me. She left me like everyone else. _


	5. Chapter 5: Options

Michael was in the kitchen with Amanda as he spoke to his mother on the phone. The two were sharing a vegetable platter "yeah ma that's great. You and dad back together again-yeah I guess that does mean you're gonna be living in the same neighborhood" Michael rolled his eyes as he reluctantly bit into another carrot "shopping once a week?" he stopped leaning on the counter, his face disgusted. Then he smiled to himself as he hatched an idea "you know ma Amanda _loves_ shopping and she said she wants to spend more time with you" he laughed silently with an evil smile as Amanda angrily whipped a celery stick at his head. He dodged it, silently laughing harder "Okay ma sounds good –alight- talk to you later."

"Michael you are such an asshole!"

"Oh stop it Amanda I know you love my mom!" he chuckled in mockery. "I should call Storm and Lightening and tell them ma and dad are back together." He sighed thinking "I wonder how Storm and T are doing?"

Just than Trevor came barreling through the door, his face and clothes covered in blood. "Michael!" he screamed the veins popping form his neck.

Amanda shrieked in terror as Michael pushed her behind him "T what's going on?" he saw the wild look in his eye, one like never before; Michael for sure that this was his last moments on earth.

Trevor made his way over to him his feet pounding on the floor with each step. He towered over Michael, the blood dripping from his chin "So running away and being a fucking coward runs deep in your family's blood, huh?"

Michael stepped back, Amanda had already run away "What are you talking about, T?"

"Where are you hiding her this time, you fucking asshole!?" he never broke his stare into Michaels eyes "What the fuck did I ever do to you Michael? You built me up, just to tear me down. You lied to me. This was probably all a part of your plan to finally break me!"

"Trevor, I really have no idea what you're talking about." His eyes kept looking at his blood stained clothes.

"SHE FUCKING LEFT ME!" he screamed. Finally his gaze broke from Michael "she… left me." He turned away girding his teeth and gripping his head.

"She what…?" Michael's face was in shock "I saw the way she looked at you, T. That's not her! Maybe something happened?"

Trevor was facing away from him "Nothing happened it's me" He whipped his face of the blood. "You know Mikey… there is only so much rejection one person can take until they just want to give up."

"T, what are you talking about. What happened to you, why are you covered in blood?"

"Killing doesn't do anything for me anymore. It used to make me feel better, but…"

"Who the fuck did you kill?"

"Does it even matter? I'm done…"

Trevor started for the door, Michael went after him "Wait, what do you mean 'you're done'?" Trevor didn't answer, he just left. "Trevor!" Michael screamed from the door but he already rode off in his truck. "Ah, fuck." He took out his phone "Hey Franklin can you do me a favor? I need you to watch Trevor. Some shit went down and I think he might…might" Michael couldn't bring himself to say it.

"What happened, dawg?"

"Storm, left him…"

He heard Franklin sigh "Aw what the fuck man. I got you; I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thanks" they said their goodbyes and then Michael tried Storm. No answer. He tried two more times and still nothing. "Where the fuck are you Storm?" he gave up and called Lightening who picked up "Hey Lightening, I need your help." He explained the whole story and in a matter of minutes she was at the door ready to go search for their sister.

Franklin had found Trevor in his office at the Vanilla Unicorn "Hey man, can I come in?" Trevor stared at the floor as he waved him in. "So what's going on?"

Trevor got up and grabbed a beer from his fridge "Well Franklin my homie, to tell you the truth, I'm thinking about exiting this world." He took a swig of his beer "It's getting pretty boring, and I had a good run."

Franklin got up from the couch "What the fuck are you talking about Trevor? What do you want? I'll go fuck some shit up with you. You wanna roll on some busters? I'll do it if you want."

"You know franklin, it's just not doing it for me anymore. I've done it all" he raised his eyebrows and pointed his beer at Franklin "and then some. I think it's about time I bow out gracefully, and by gracefully I mean strapped to a truck carrying six tons of explosive headed right for the military base."

"Dude, you can't be serious? Over what… some crazy bitch who don't know what she wants? I should be right there with you than after Tanisha."

Trevor approached Franklin with a fist "Don't you call Storm a crazy bitch you two bit gangster! Say you're sorry" Franklin put his hands up and looked at Trevor with a stubborn pout "SAY IT!"

"Alright right man I'm sorry."

"Thank you" he backed off and went back to his beer "besides you have Sasha now and I… have no one."

"Listen, Trevor, I know your life was hard man, but you can't just let it all go now."

"You know Franklin, like I told Michael. There is only so much physical logical abuse the brain can take. You think I was born fucking nuts? No, you can thank my precious parents for that one, but it didn't stop there. It kept coming and coming and then finally when I thought things were good, when I thought maybe in time I could be a normal person too. Something happens and I'm back to being an unwanted, useless, psychopath." He gripped his bottle.

"But man-"

"I don't want to hear anymore Franklin"

"Seriously dog let me just-"

Trevor crushed the glass in his hand as he turned to Franklin "I SAID I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!" Franklin stood there and looked at Trevor angry, but gave up and walked out.

"Good looking out, homie" he said quietly as he shut the door. Trevor sat back down on his couch running his hand through his hair.

When Michael and Lightening got home their efforts were useless. "Lightening I'm worried. She wouldn't just leave without telling any of us."

"I agree. The things she told me about Trevor. I know she didn't just leave him."

"Well come inside and lets figure this out." As they approached the door step they saw a small envelope on the porch. "What's this?" Michael picked it up and opened it so Lightening could see too. It was a lock of Storms hair. Inside there was note and it read…

_Michael,_

_Next time it will be one of her fingers,_

_if you don't bring me Trevor Philips._

_-Madrazo _

Pick one:

Option A- Sacrifice Trevor for your sister (Go to Chapter 6)

Option B- Sacrifice yourself for Trevor and Storms happiness (Go to Chapter 7)

Option C- Team up with Trevor and kill Madrazo (Go to Chapter 8)


	6. Chapter 6: Option A

"What are you going to do?" Lightening was scared. She tried to act calm but you could see it in her eyes.

Michael looked away thinking "I have to save her."

"Yeah but how, you can't turn Trevor in?" She approached Michael trying to read his face.

"Why don't you go back home and I will call you tomorrow."

"Michael… please tell me what you're thinking!"

"Go home Lightening we will talk about it tomorrow." Lightening hesitated but gave up and left. Michael rubbed his face as he walked into the house.

"Hey daddy, come on in! We are just starting a movie." Tracey waved from the couch

"Yeah come one Michael. It's not one of your old movies but I think you'll like it." Amanda called.

"I can't right now I need to make an important call." Michael went upstairs to his room. He left the lights off as he made a call to Trevor "Hey T…" he winced at what he was about to do "I think we need to talk about where Storm might be. Want to go for a drink?"

Trevor didn't speak much and his voice was still gruff but sad. He agreed "All right I'll be at your house soon."

He hung up the phone and Michael did the same. His fingers shook as he made the last call "Madrazo…I will bring you Trevor just… please…. Don't hurt my sister."

When they got to the bar Michael noticed something different in his friend. He never looked up from his drink and he sucked them down one by one. It wasn't just a beer he was downing. It was either straight Vodka or whisky.

He finally started to loosen up. "You know what Mikey, your sister is a bitch." He almost fell off his bar stool, but caught himself. "I know I'm trash and I can't do anything right because I'm a psychopath but she made me feel different. I felt like I could conquer the world." He stopped and looked at the bar again. He drunkenly shook of the memories and continued "but of course she was like any other whore in my life… she left and made me feel like shit." Again he paused this time he looked at Michael. He reached out and grabbed his friend's face, who calmingly accepted the touching. "You know you guy's kind of look alike except Storm has blonde hair" he let go of Michael as he tilt back his head smiling "her hair was so soft. I ran my hair through it all the time, it was like silk. And her eyes- have you ever seen such eyes- big and green with a dash of bright blue" he continued to smile as he spoke. Michael came increasingly ashamed "and her lips" his voice softened. He reached out as if she was right in front of him "so inviting, so soft, so…" he trailed off. Michael thought he was going to cry but he didn't. "I gotta piss hold on." He got up and went for the bathroom.

Now was the perfect time. Michael crushed some of Amanda's prescribed sleeping pills into Trevor's drink. That should be enough to knock him out and take him to Madrazo's. He checked his watch _shit it's getting late. _When his friend stumbled back he let him finish his drink before getting ready to leave "Alright T it's getting late, we better head out."

"What about Storm?"

"Come on we will talk outside." They got into the car. Michael started in the direction of Madrazo's. He looked over at his friend in the passenger's seat. He was still awake and playing with the gold band that fit snug around his finger.

"You know, all I have left of her is this" he spun the ring back and forth around his ring finger. "Why did she go Mikey…" he yawned as he rested his head on the car window "why…?"

He was out before Michael could even pretend to answer. He took a deep breath as he made the drive to Trevor's doom.

As Michael pulled into Madrazo's drive way he was standing on the porch ready to greet him "Well, well right on time." He smiled viciously as he saw Trevor in the front seat.

"Well here he is, now give me my sister." Michael demanded.

"Oh no, no, no not so fast Michael" he licked his teeth with his tongue. His guards came up beside Michael and grabbed him.

"What the fuck is going on here, get off of me."

"You see Michael I don't just want Trevor. I want you to make this fun. You are going to kill him and in front of his wife."

"What!?" Michael kicked trying to break free "Fuck you Madrazo that wasn't a part of the deal!"

"What does it matter Michael? You were cruel enough to bring her husband here to die. What's wrong with just killing him yourself? Bring him in the house and get the other one from the car." As Michael made his way inside he was brought to his knees still being held by the guards "Now boys it will be awhile until Trevor wakes up, let our friend Michael be comfortable." The guards brought Michael up on the couch.

Twenty minutes went by as Madrazo sat reading his newspaper. He suddenly set it down "PATRICIA GET ME SOME COFFEE NOW!" he looked at Michael and smiled, then went back to his paper.

"Let me just see my sister." Michael said coldly.

Madrazo looked at him from the edge of his paper "I suppose we could do that. Boys bring me the girl!" just then Patricia walked in with the coffee she looked up and gasp as she saw Michael.

"Michael, where is Trevor is he here?"

"Shut up woman" he got up and slapped Patricia across the face "This is none of your business now go!" she did as she was told. As she left the room the guards came with Storm. She was crying, her hands and feet were tied and her mouth gagged.

"Storm!" Michael's face was worried as he leaped from the couch to get her. He was held back by the guards.

"Oh- easy there Michael- not yet" Madrazo smiled deviously. Just than Trevor started to awake, the guards grabbed him immediately. "Wow what wonderful timing!"

As Trevor came to he saw Storm in front of him. His eyes grew wild as he struggled to get away from the guards "Storm…?" he was confused as his eyes moved to Michael "Mike what going on?"

Michael couldn't look at him "Ah Trevor do you remember me?" Madrazo approached him, his smile quickly vanishing and turning to hatred "Of course you remember me. I am the man whose ear you cut off and tried to steal my wife!"

"You may want to be more specific that's a pretty normal day in my life." Trevor shrugged.

Madrazo grew angrier. He spit at him. "Well this is a day you will remember I am sure. Bring him here."

The guards moved him face to face with Storm. Trevor tried to reach to her "Storm, it will be okay. I'm here now." Tears streamed down her face as the cloth around her mouth became moist.

"Sadly Trevor it won't be okay. Bring Michael here now." Keeping him handcuffed they placed a gun in his hand. Madrazo went eye level with Trevor "I always get my revenge Trevor Philips, sooner or later, I always do." He got back up smiling "you see, Michael here is going to shoot you, right in the head, and right in front of your beautiful wife. Now Michael whenever you are ready."

Trevor tried to turn to talk to Michael "Come on Mikey he can't be serious, of course you're not going to kill me." He laughed certain Michael wouldn't but he didn't answer "Mikey? Are you really going to do this? After everything we've been through? I mourned for you, for years. You're my only true friend Mike. Look at that tattoo on your arm; you felt the same way when you thought I was dead. Come on, you wouldn't. You couldn't.

Michael's eyes became glassy as he fought back tears. He looked at his bounded sister. He knew he would never be left alone by Madrazo if he didn't do this. Storms muffled screams caught his attention. Her eyes pleaded not to do it, but he had too. "I'm sorry T." just when he was about to pull the trigger Mrs. Madrazo came running in.

"No you can't." she hugged Trevor's body.

"Mrs. Madrazo-Patricia- how are you?" Trevor smiled at her.

"You can't shoot him, I won't let you."

"Patricia that is enough with your games get out of here!" Madrazo grew angry.

"No, I can't let you do this! They are in love, he is a good man!"

"Patricia I am warning you, I am sick of your bullshit!" she didn't listen and gripped Trevor tighter. Seeing her like this made Madrazo furious "That is it! I warned you woman! I am done with you getting in the way" he grabbed the gun from Michael and in one swift bullet he killed his wife.

Her lifeless body rolled off of Trevor and on the floor next to him "Patricia…!?" Trevor's eyes were in shock as the blood spread on the hard wood floor. "You son of a bitch" Trevor jumped up and with his hands still tied head butted Madrazo in the face breaking his nose.

Blood was gushing from his face "You bastard, shoot him Michael! DO IT NOW!"

Trevor went to attack again as Madrazo screamed for Michael to shoot! Everything grew muffled around him as he brought the gun to Trevor. He heard his heart beating in his ears as his breathing became heavy. Storm finally wiggled her mouth free from the cloth. Just as she screamed for him to not shoot Michael lined up his shot and pulled the trigger.

It happened in seconds. He had shot him right in the back of the head. His body fell limp and hit the floor. Storm screamed a blood curdling yell as it felt like the whole world stopped. Michael dropped the gun and fell to his knees. He looked at the floor as tears spilled from his eyes. Madrazo brushed himself off as he bringing his hand kerchief to his nose. He stepped over Trevor and his wife's dead bodies making his way to his bedroom. "Clean this up" he ordered his guards, who were also in shock. "I hope you learned your lesson Michael. Have a goodnight." Storms cries of pain were heard as Michael placed his head to the floor sobbing.

After Michael regained his composer he was kicked out by the guards. He got into his car with Storm. The two siblings coped with these things the exact same way. Their lifeless expressions stared out the window in front of them. Storms eyes were red and puffy and there were red dots around her eyes were she had broken blood vessels from screaming so much. It seemed as though the world wasn't real, that this was all a nightmare. Michael turned to her as they made their way down the winding hills "Storm I…"

She didn't look at him but she spoke "I'm pregnant." Michael's eyes were shocked. He felt a sinking feeling in his chest. He couldn't breathe. He pulled over getting out on the old country road. He took a couple deep breaths as he paced the cliff. He doubled over as he squatted down, feeling weak.

When they got back home Storm refused to stay the night. She said her goodbyes and went back to Sandy Shores. She pulled into the drive way of Trevor's trailer. She went straight for the bedroom and sat on the bed. She thought about him. She thought about the day that started out so perfect and ended so tragically. Her heart felt shattered. Her whole body was cold. She didn't have a heart anymore. She didn't have any reason to live. The only thing that was ever important to her was gone. She took off her wedding band and set in on the bed. She stood up whipping everything off the dresser and flipping the bed. She screamed and swore to the sky. She went to the garage and got the gasoline. Taking it back to the trailer and pouring it all over. She made a trail to the outside. She stood for a minute taking it in and then lit the match. The old mobile home ignited as she rode down the street on her dirt bike to the motel. She did the same to the old structure. She jumped back on the bike and didn't look back. She heard the sirens of the fire trucks but didn't flinch. She was back to traveling, to drugs, back to her old fucked up self, but this time she wasn't coming back.

Hi guys,

I know this is incredibly depressing but this is option A the option that no one ever picks! Sorry it is taking me so long to update but I am currently in school and it is interfering a lot! Anyway I know most of you probably didn't enjoy this but don't worry I will be writing option B and C and posting them at the same time! Again sorry!

P.s. did anyone pick up on my GTA4 reference when Storm says she is "pregnant" Romans wife says it after you choose the option to save Kate instead of Roman.

Thank you all again for following my story and caring about it so much!

Jenny


End file.
